


Should I Call A Search Party?

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corgi BB-8, Finn you fucking meme, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Finn loses track of Poe's dog. Poe is very concerned.





	

“How the hell did you lose a _corgi_?” Poe demanded, frantically crawling around Finn’s living room. Finn had wrapped up his search of the rest of the apartment a couple minutes ago and was watching Poe, feeling kind of awful and kind of amused at the same time.

“Very fast doggo. Ran at incredible hihg speed.” he said without thinking about it too much. A pillow sailed at his head and he ducked. “What was that for?”

“Now’s not the time for a fucking meme, Finn. I want my dog back.”

“Well, she must be in here somewhere. The door was locked, remember? How else would she get out?”

“The windows?” Poe offered.

“Shut.”

“The vents?” 

“Are you high?”

“Fuck off. Maybe, maybe she…” Poe banged his head on the bottom of the coffee table and cussed. “Fuck, I dunno. I leave her with you for like ten minutes to get coffee and-” When he popped into view again his face was drawn up in a scowl, but it was more worried than anything else. Okay, now Finn just felt awful.

“Sweetheart…” Making a point of ignoring Finn, Poe rolled to his feet, rubbing the back of his head and scowling as he stomped towards the door. “Hey, where’re you going?”

“I’m going out to look for her.” His jacket had slipped off of the side of Finn’s beat up old couch and landed in a heap on the floor. Still in a huff, Poe snatched it up and yanked it on without really looking. Finn was looking, though, and what he saw was kind of funny.

“Babe.”

“Not now. Finn, I gotta find her before she gets run over or picked up by an eagle or-”

“ _Babe_.” Finn yanked Poe back by the collar and pointed at the spot he had grabbed his jacket from. Bee’s stupid orange butt was poking out of the space between the wall and the couch. Seemed like she had gotten herself stuck.

Poe blinked and crouched, looking more than a little dumbfounded. “Why didn’t she answer when I…”

“I think she’s asleep.” Finn realised, when Poe poking her didn’t get him any response other than a little tail twitch. After staring for a little while longer Finn pulled the couch forwards and Poe scooped up Bee, who aside from the dust bunnies stuck in her fur looked pretty okay, completely unaware of all the trouble she had caused her poor parents. 

“I can’t believe this…” Poe sighed, picking the dust out of her fur. She woke up as he did, wagging her tail and smiling like nothing had ever happened. “You little troublemaker. Don’t scare me like that, alright? Sorry for freaking out at you.” he added, glancing sheepishly at Finn.

“Sorry for being a bad dog dad.” 

“Nah. You’re a good dog dad.” Poe assured him, cuddling Bee a little closer and pressing a kiss to Finn’s cheek. “Isn’t that right, Bee? You like Finn, don’t you?”

In response, Bee nodded her head and gave her tail a wag. That was a yes if Finn had ever seen one.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look another drabble i did on tumblr and then forgot about


End file.
